Bonded By Blood
by KimSunRi
Summary: Mini Sequel is up! Akhirnya Hyukjae menjadi seorang Vampire, sama seperti namjachingunya! Lalu bagaimana dirinya beradaptasi dengan perubahan tersebut? 'Dan disitulah letak kesalahanmu. That new born is not as harmless as you think…' EunHae! VampFic. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bonded By Blood

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : This story has a very rushed plot.

Enjoy!

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae sedang menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan riang, sepiring bulgogi yang ia beli dari hasil gaji kerja sambilannya. Awal bulan, artinya ia bisa makan seperti ini. Ia menatap asap yang mengepul dari tumpukan daging itu dengan puas, mengingat mulai tanggal dua belas setiap bulan ia biasanya hanya bisa memakan ramyeon berbagai rasa.

*Drep!*

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah balkon apartemennya, menghilangkan senyumannya saat itu juga. Tubuhnya berubah tegang dan kewaspadaannya meningkat. Tengah malam begini suara dari balkon biasanya tidak berarti hal baik. Mungkinkah itu pencuri? Tapi pencuri mana yang datang lewat balkon apartemen lantai tujuh?

Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan bulgoginya kembali kedalam _microwave_. Entah mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, mungkin hanya insting manusia yang hidup pas-pasan. Kemudian ia menggulung sedikit lengan bajunya hingga siku, dan mengambil wajan. Dengan gaya ala ninja, ia mengendap-endap keluar dapur menuju balkonnya perlahan, wajan digenggam erat dan siap di tangan kanannya, kalau-kalau ia memerlukan senjata darurat.

Ia melewati ruang tamu. Aman. Kemudian ia melihat pintu kaca balkonnya yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan gorden putih transparan itu tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Aneh, seingatnya ia sudah menutup pintu itu tadi. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah sosok di kegelapan. Sosok itu menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

*Bruk!*

Belum sempat bereaksi apapun, tiba-tiba sosok itu melesat bergerak amat cepat menubruk Hyukjae hingga nyaris terjatuh. Hyukjae bahkan tidak sempat untuk berteriak. Baru saja ia hendak memukul sosok itu keras-keras dengan wajan di tangannya. Tapi kemudian sosok itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang amat ia kenali.

"Hyukkie!" Seru sosok itu riang.

Wajan yang ia ayunkan terhenti di udara. Wajah Hyukjae menunjukkan ekspresi yang cukup _priceless_ saat itu. Kemudian ia melihat rambut _brunette_ yang familier, serta wangi _vanilla_ yang khas. Barulah ia menyadari, sosok tersebut juga tidak menyerangnya, melainkan memeluknya.

"… H-Hae…?"

"Mm…!"

Hyukjae menghela napasnya lega. Rasa tegang yang sesaat lalu ia rasakan lenyap begitu saja. Ia balas memeluk sosok itu, tanpa menyadari masih sambil menggenggam wajan.

"Kau harus berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu… Kau mau aku mati muda karena jantungan?" Gumam Hyukjae.

Sementara Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan, "Habisnya aku merindukanmu."

Hyukjae mengendurkan pelukan mereka, kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Donghae meski di sertai wajan pengganggu itu, "Kita kan baru bertemu kemarin lusa?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tetap saja… Dua hari adalah waktu yang lama!" Keluh Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Kata orang yang sudah hidup lebih dari satu abad."

Donghae langsung memasang wajah kesalnya, "Kau mengataiku tua?"

Atas pertanyaan itu tawa Hyukjae meledak. Donghae menepuk pelan bahunya, merajuk. Yang sebenarnya terasa cukup sakit tapi Hyukjae menahannya. Mereka terus saling mengejek selama beberapa saat seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Donghae menyadari wajan yang dipegang oleh Hyukjae.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa kau membawa-bawa wajan?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Hyukjae ikut melirik kearah wajan itu, "Ah, aku jadi ingat. Aku habis memanaskan bulgogi. Aku belum makan malam," jelasnya.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kembali, tak lupa Donghae menutup kembali pintu kaca yang ia buka untuk 'menyusup' ke apartemen Hyukjae. Donghae menunggu Hyukjae di sofa ruang tamu sementara Hyukjae ke dapur untuk mengambil makan malamnya. Hyukjae kemudian duduk di samping Donghae, sambil memakan makan malamnya mereka menonton televisi bersama.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang perhatiannya tertuju pada televisi tersebut. Hyukjae sibuk sendiri menyantap makan malamnya dengan riang, sementara Donghae terlihat tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae mulai menyadari tatapan Donghae padanya. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk dan serius. Ia menoleh, memandangnya heran.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae membalas dengan gumaman pelan dan mengangguk.

Hyukjae menyodorkan makanan itu diantara mereka, "Ini, kita bisa berbagi kalau kau lapar?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Hyukjae sedetikpun, "_Ani_… Bukan itu…"

"Lalu?" Hyukjae menatapnya heran.

Perlahan, Donghae mendekat kearah Hyukjae. Tatapannya masih terlihat begitu intens. Saat itulah Hyukjae menyadarinya. Arah tatapan Donghae dari tadi.

_Lehernya_.

"Ah… Ternyata lapar ini maksudmu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Saat ia selesai menggumam, Donghae sudah berada di atas pangkuannya. Menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, seoalah mengantuk. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan ceruk leher Hyukjae, bersandar pada bahu kirinya. Tangan kirinya memainkan rambut _brunette_ tua Hyukjae perlahan, sementara tangan kanannya berpegangan pada bahu Hyukjae. Mengerti keinginan Donghae, Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Donghae. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit kearah kanan, menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang lebih lagi. Seolah mempersilahkan Donghae melanjutkan keinginannya.

"Ng…!"

Hyukjae mengernyit sedikit saat merasakan sepasang taring yang tajam menembus kulit lehernya. Meski Donghae amat berhati-hati, rasa itu masih sedikit tersisa. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aneh saat Donghae mulai menyesap darahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, maka Hyukjae sudah mulai terbiasa.

Ya, Lee Donghae, kekasihnya, adalah seorang _vampire_.

"Mmm…"

Donghae menggumam, perlahan menarik kembali taringnya setelah puas menyesap rasa manis darah kekasihnya itu. Ia menjilati bekas itu, hingga menutup dan menghilang secara sempurna. Ia mengecup leher Hyukjae sekali lagi sebelum menarik diri dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya, hanya untuk larut dalam tatapan mata Donghae yang begitu dalam. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut sebelum menarik wajahnya mendekat dengan agak tergesa. Tanpa menunggu izin Donghae, Hyukjae mencium bibirnya yang tipis itu. Ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan darahnya sendiri yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Donghae.

Saat ciuman panjang mereka terlepas, napas Hyukjae sedikit terengah. Sementara Donghae terlihat tidak apa-apa. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Hyukjae sekali lagi, kemudian bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae balas tersenyum setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Sudah kenyang?" Bisiknya.

"_Ne_. _Gomapta_, Hyukkie…" Jawab Donghae dengan seulas senyuman.

"_Cheonman_," Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyuman yang senada.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di sofa, akhirnya benar-benar mulai menonton film. Donghae terduduk di samping kanan Hyukjae, bersandar padanya, sementara Hyukjae merangkulnya sambil memainkan rambutnya. Mereka sedang menonton sebuah film romansa fantasi, yang kebetulan tentang _vampire_. Seorang teman memaksa Hyukjae untuk menontonnya karena katanya film tersebut amat menarik. Meski hingga _sequel_ ke empat ini Hyukjae masih belum menemukan di mana letak menariknya film tersebut.

"Kenapa kita harus menonton film ini?" Gumam Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Karena kita harus mencoba menonton hal lain selain _Finding Nemo_ dan _Titanic_. Kebetulan _dvd_ yang tersisa hanya satu ini saja," jawab Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

Donghae menghela napas tapi kembali larut dalam film tersebut. Mereka sama-sama menonton dengan serius saat tiba-tiba Donghae mendengus pelan, seolah mengejek di awal film. Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana _vampire-vampire_ di film ini bisa menghisap darah dari hewan liar seperti itu," komentarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Rasanya tidak enak?"

"Tentu rasanya tidak sama dengan darah manusia. Tetapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Maksudku, apa kau tidak bayangkan bagaimana mereka menancapkan taring mereka pada kulit hewan itu? Ewhh… Bayangkan berapa banyak bulu yang menempel pada mulut mereka atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi tertelan," Donghae berujar sambil bergidik, seolah takut.

Hyukjae tertawa atas penjelasan tersebut.

"Dan soal tubuh yang bercahaya bila terkena sinar matahari itu… Memangnya aku lampu jalan? Memang beberapa _vampire_ tidak suka berada di bawah matahari, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menyala seperti lampu natal siang hari," gerutunya.

Hyukjae melihat kearahnya bingung, "Lantas kenapa kau tidak suka berada di bawah matahari?"

Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae, "Aku? Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak suka berada di bawah matahari bukan? Terkadang sembari berharap cahaya matahari akan mewarnai kulitku sedikit, meski itu mustahil. Hanya saja beberapa _vampire_ tidak suka udara panas, entahlah. Ah tapi lain dengan _fire handler_, mereka cukup suka panas. Aku sendiri cukup suka meski aku seorang _water handler_."

Seolah menunjukkan maksudnya, Donghae menunjuk kearah secangkir air di meja hadapan mereka. Air tersebut melayang sesaat sebelum kembali dengan tenang di dalam gelas saat Donghae menurunkan arah jemarinya.

"_Arrasso_… Tapi warna kulitmu tidak terlihat pucat, Hae."

"Lumayan… Tapi aku ingin sedikit lagi," Donghae merenggut, dan Hyukjae gagal untuk menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Ah… Aku jadi malas menonton film ini," Hyukjae berkomentar setelah beberapa saat.

Donghae menoleh kearahnya, "_Waeyo_?"

"Untuk apa menonton film soal _vampire_ jika yang asli ada di sampingku? Lagipula, filmnya jadi tidak menarik karena kau terus mengomentarinya kau tau," Hyukjae mengetuk pelan ujung hidung Donghae dengan jemarinya.

Donghae tertawa pelan, "Maaf, aku kelepasan."

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku jadi tau lebih banyak hal lagi tentangmu kan?" Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Hehe. Sudah tidak apa-apa kita lanjut menonton saja. Aku akan mencoba tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar habis ini," ujar Donghae kembali menatap televisi.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.**  
**

**Hyukjae's POV**

Donghae sudah lebih diam sekarang, tidak mengkomentari setiap _scene_ yang ada di film tersebut. Tetapi terlihat jelas ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiap ada _scene_ yang aneh menurutnya. Meski begitu, perhatianku sudah tidak tertuju pada film tersebut. Melainkan pada _vampire_ di rangkulanku ini.

Aku sudah bersama dengannya setahun lamanya. Pertemuan kami bisa dibilang cukup… unik. Aku bahkan menganggapnya gila dulu. Maksudku, keadaan saat itu sungguh mengherankan. Ketika pulang kerja sambilan, aku melihat seorang perampok menghadang _yeoja_ di tengah jalan. Aku menolong _yeoja_ itu dan perampok itu hampir menusukku dengan sebuah pisau. Tapi tiba-tiba sesosok _namja_ dengan cepat muncul entah dari mana dan membanting perampok itu sebelum berhasil menyentuhku.

Semua akan baik-baik saja jika setelah berterimakasih pada _namja_ itu dan mengembalikan tas sang _yeoja_, aku bisa pulang dengan damai. Tapi lain situasinya jika sang _namja_ mengikutiku dengan wajah amat cemas, mengatakan ia takut aku terancam bahaya lagi. Akankah lebih masuk akal jika ia mengikuti _yeoja_ itu, bukan aku? Dan yang membuatku menganggapnya gila pada awalnya, adalah karena ia berkata ia melihatku dari jarak lima puluh meter saat melihatku melawan perampok itu. Ia juga berkata ia tidak sanggup bila tidak ada di sampingku setelah itu, memikirkan bahaya yang bisa kudapat.

Saat ku tanya kenapa, karena bahkan kami tidak saling mengenal, wajahnya bersemu dan ia mengatakan ia sudah diam-diam menyukaiku sejak lama. Katanya ia sering melihatku bekerja di tempat kerja sambilanku. Kuakui saat itu ia terlihat manis. Meski seharusnya aku menjaga jarak dari orang asing(terutama yang sepertinya terus memperhatikanku seperti _stalker_), entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku dapat melihat kepolosan dan ketulusan di matanya, maka aku membiarkannya.

Sejak itu kami menjadi dekat. Tanpa aku sadari ia selalu memperhatikanku dari kejauhan, memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Tak jarang ia menginap di apartemenku. Seiring kami menjadi dekat, aku mulai menyadari keanehan-keanehan padanya. Seperti aku tidak pernah melihatnya makan, atau terkadang aku menyadari ia tidak berkedip untuk waktu yang amat lama. Atau mungkin ia tidak akan berkedip jika ia tidak menyadari aku sedang menatap matanya dengan penasaran.

Kecurigaanku terbukti setelah tiga bulan pertama kami saling mengenal. Saat itu kami sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu, dan aku mengenakan kaus dengan potongan leher yang lebar. Donghae terus bersamaku selama seminggu terakhir itu tanpa pergi sedikitpun. Dan aku terus merasa ia menatap leherku dengan aneh.

Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa laparnya, atau tepatnya rasa hausnya lebih lama lagi. Sudah seminggu lamanya ia tidak minum, dan sepertinya darah di leherku terlalu menggodanya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menjilati leherku dan menembuskan kedua taringnya, menghisap darahku. Aku amat terkejut saat itu.

Tapi setelah meminum darahku, ia lebih terkejut lagi. Donghae langsung panik saat itu, meminta maaf berulang kali padaku. Ia bahkan menangis, mengira aku akan membencinya sekarang. Yang merupakan perkiraan yang salah. Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya setelah tiga bulan mengenalnya? Ia begitu sempurna untukku, dan aku tau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Mau tidak mau ia menceritakan jati dirinya padaku. Dan kami mulai menjalin hubungan.

"…-kkie. Hyukkie!"

Rengekan dan tepukan di bahuku mengembalikanku dari lamunan. Aku mengerjap sesaat sebelum menoleh kearah Donghae yang kini memasang wajah merajuknya padaku.

"_N-ne_? _Waeyo_, Hae-_yah_?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak bereaksi."

"Ah _mianhae_. Aku rasa aku melamun tadi," jawabku tersenyum meminta maaf.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku, "Melamunkan apa?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebagai gantinya aku hanya mengulaskan _gummy smile_ku dan mengecup keningnya sesaat. Itu cukup untuk menghilangkan wajah merajuknya dan membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian perhatian kami kembali tertuju pada televisi yang masih memutar film tersebut.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

**Author's POV**

Kini mereka sudah kembali larut dalam film tersebut. Scene menunjukkan sang tokoh utama yang akhirnya berubah menjadi _vampire_. Hyukjae terdiam, menatap adegan itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sedangkan Donghae berubah kaku di sampingnya, sepertinya mengerti apa yang tengah Hyukjae pikirkan. Setelah beberapa saat, Hyukjae kembali menoleh kearah Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di definisikan.

"Hae, aku-"

"Tidak," Jawab Donghae singkat dan cepat, seolah tau apa yang hendak Hyukjae katakan.

"Tapi Hae…"

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya."

Wajah Donghae tertunduk, tidak mau menatap langsung mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Jika ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Donghae turuti darinya, adalah permintaan tersebut.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Ia memegang dagu Donghae dengan jemarinya perlahan, mengangkat wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia menatap dalam ke mata Donghae. Karena ia tidak bisa berpaling lagi, akhirnya Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae, dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengubahmu," gumamnya pelan.

Hyukjae balas menatapnya sendu, "Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Hae…"

"Aku sudah bersamamu bukan?"

Hyukjae merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya, memejamkan matanya dengan erat, "Bukan itu maksudku… Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, Hae…"

Donghae menunduk dalam pelukan mereka, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin begitu. Kau akan selalu ada bersamaku. Tapi suatu hari nanti ini pasti berakhir. Aku akan terus berusia, hingga akhirnya aku pergi. Sementara kau akan tetap seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup bila aku harus meninggalkanmu. _Because I don't want to die for you. Instead I want to live for you_."

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyukkie… Kau tidak mengerti…"

Donghae menarik napas, memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kutukan ini padamu."

Donghae menarik diri dari pelukan mereka. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Hyukjae, kemudian meletakkannya di dadanya. Hyukjae hendak membuka suaranya, tetapi Donghae lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kau bisa dengar?" Tanyanya.

Hyukjae terdiam.

Donghae tersenyum sendu, "Itulah maksudku. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Aku tidak memilikinya, Hyukkie."

Kemudian ia memindahkan tangan Hyukjae ke dadanya sendiri, membiarkannya merasakan debaran jantung yang halus, yang tidak ada pada Donghae, "Inilah hal itu. Hidup. Dan aku tidak ingin mengambilnya darimu. Hyukkie, kau memiliki segalanya saat ini. Kehidupan, sesuatu yang tak kumiliki. Dan aku tidak ingin merampas itu dari dirimu. Sementara aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun…"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti, Hae…"

Donghae tersentak. Ia melihat Hyukjae menatapnya amat dalam. Mata itu menggambarkan sesuatu. Kesedihan. Dan keputusasaan Hyukjae dalam meyakinkannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti… Aku tidak memiliki semua yang kau katakan, Hae. Sama sekali tidak."

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi Donghae yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Meski begitu ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai kekasihnya itu, dalam kondisi apapun. Dan memikirkan kekasihnya tidak dapat mengerti perasaannya, sungguh menyakitkan.

"_Kau_lah hidupku. Dan tanpamu, aku tidak memiliki apapun. Aku tidak _mau_-… _Ani_… aku tidak _butuh_ apapun selain dirimu. Kau bukannya tidak memberiku apapun. Tetapi kau akan memberiku segalanya. Kau memberiku hidupku, dan itu adalah dirimu…"

Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap mata Hyukjae, mencari kebohongan. Namun tidak ada hal tersebut di matanya. Yang terlihat hanyalah ketulusan, dan keinginan yang amat besar. Sesuatu yang tak dapat terlukiskan.

"Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya rasa ini. Saat aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai. Saat aku hanya menyusahkanmu, tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu sementara kau terus melindungiku. Tak taukah kau, betapa bodohnya aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling berarti bagiku? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang _namja_. Kumohon, Hae… Aku hanya memilikimu. Kaulah segalanya untukku. Keluargaku sudah tidak ada di sisiku. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa, yang berharga untukku. Dan aku tidak mau jika aku harus kehilanganmu juga…"

Untuk sesaat Donghae dapat melihat kekosongan di mata Hyukjae saat ia menyebutkan keluarganya. Keluarganya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

Hyukjae tidak memiliki apapun sekarang. Tidak ada keluarga disampingnya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan di genggamannya. Ia hanya memiliki Donghae. Dan ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya ia temukan.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie… Aku tidak bisa… Aku… Aku-…"

Donghae terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Hyukjae menatapnya sendu kemudian menghela napas berat. Donghae tidak juga bereaksi. Hyukjae kemudian bangkit berdiri, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

*Blam*

Pembicaraan malam itu berakhir begitu saja. Lagi-lagi dengan hasil yang sama. Donghae terdiam di sofa ruang tamu, menatap kearah keluar jendela. Kearah gelapnya langit malam. Sementara di balik sisi pintu kayu yang tipis itu, Hyukjae juga terdiam menatap langit yang sama. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu. Meski begitu terasa amat, sangat jauh.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

Sudah tiga hari lamanya setelah pembicaraan tersebut. Esok paginya saat Hyukjae keluar kamarnya, Donghae sudah tidak ada disana. Hari berlangsung seperti biasa tanpa mereka berdua saling bertemu. Hyukjae bahkan merasakan Donghae tidak mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Ia tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya.

Hari sudah cukup larut saat Hyukjae pulang dari tempat kerja sambilannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sedikit, melihat kepalan uap dingin terbentuk. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jalan. Seolah tidak peduli dengan dunia sekitarnya. Atau mungkin memang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ tua itu benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena saat itu ia merasa amat sendiri, amat hampa.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seekor kucing kecil berbulu kuning keemasan. Kucing tersebut berjalan dengan pelan melewati jalan. Mata Hyukjae membulat saat ia melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat kearah hewan malang itu.

"Awas!"

***Brak!***

Sang pengemudi truk kaget bukan main saat ia menabrak sesuatu di tengah kegelapan malam. Dengan kepanikan yang sangat, ia membelokkan truknya dan melaju pergi dari tempat tersebut, tidak ingin tertangkap atas tindakan yang mungkin bisa membawanya ke penjara.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

*Krrssak…! Srraakk!*

Suara dedaunan yang tersibak terdengar cepat. Sesosok _vampire_ berambut _brunette_ berlari cepat menembus pepohonan. Ia, Donghae, sedang menatap langit gelap sambil terdiam ketika suatu perasaan buruk menyelimutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melesat kearah apartemen Hyukjae. Hanya untuk menemukan apartemen tersebut tengah kosong.

Kepanikan menyerbunya dan ia segera melesat ke tempat kerja Hyukjae. Namun semakin lama, ia menyium sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya pucat seketika. Wangi darah. Dan itu bukan darah orang sembarangan.

"_Andwae_… Tidak mungkin…!" Desis Donghae mempercepat lajunya.

Namun apa daya, ketakutannya terbukti benar. Di jalan yang sepi, terbungkus kegelapan malam. Sebuah sosok yang ia kenal terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Darah bersimbang di sekitarnya. Matanya terpejam, dengan seekor anak kucing dalam pelukannya.

"HYUKKIE!"

Donghae segera menghampiri sosok tersebut, berlutut di sampingnya. Ia menarik sosok itu keatas pangkuannya. Ia mengguncangnya pelan, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"_Andwae, andwae, andwae_! Hyukkie!"

Terlihat sedikit pergerakan dari sosok Hyukjae yang tak berdaya. Mata berkelopak satu itu membuka perlahan. Menatap lemah kearah Donghae.

"H-Hae…"

"Hyukkie bertahanlah! Hyukkie, Hyukkie!" Seru Donghae berulang-ulang.

Tapi Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lemah. Perlahan matanya kembali menutup. Tubuhnya semakin memucat dan mendingin. Detak jantungnya terdengar semakin melemah. Donghae menggeleng keras.

"_Andwae_, Hyukkie! _ANDWAE_!"

Saat itulah ketakutan yang sangat meliputi Donghae. Ia tidak akan bisa kehilangan Hyukjae. Ia tidak akan sanggup kehilangan dirinya. Dan tanpa Donghae sadari, ia mengangkat Hyukjae mendekat padanya. Ia menunduk, wajahnya semakin mendekati ceruk leher Hyukjae. Kedua taringnya kembali muncul, dan ia membenamkannya ke leher kekasihnya tersebut. Namun kali ini, berbeda dengan yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Karena kali ini, gigitan tersebut akan merubah segalanya.

.

.:Bonded By Blood:.

.

"Mmhmm…"

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan pelan di sebuah kamar. Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya terbaring di kamar apartemennya sendiri. Ia bangkit duduk perlahan. Ia terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kembali teringat rasa sakit saat ia tertabrak truk besar tersebut. Dan samar-samar wajah Donghae.

_Apa itu semua hanya mimpi?_

Mungkin begitu. Karena ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali sekarang. Tapi kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu terasa berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Namun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lain.

Ia mulai menyadari pandangannya yang kini begitu jelas, seolah bisa melihat debu di ruangan tersebut sekalipun. Dan entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia mencoba berdiri perlahan. Ia berjalan, tetapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ia sampai lebih cepat daripada pemikirannya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar yang penuh, dan saat ia menoleh, betapa terkejutnya dirinya.

Disitu terlihat sosoknya. Tetapi ia terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna _brunette_ tua. Melainkan berwarna merah kehitaman. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dan amat tegap. Kulitnya yang semula putih semakin terlihat mulus dan agak pucat. Mata yang semula berwarna coklat tua berubah hitam, dengan kilauan merah. Dan saat ia terkejut hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia melihatnya.

_Taring._

_Sepasang taring yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Donghae._

*Kriek…*

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, dan Hyukjae langsung menyentakkan pandangannya kearah tersebut. Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu.

"K-kau sudah sadar?"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Hae… Apa yang terjadi?" Hyukjae berbisik dengan tidak yakin.

Ia pun baru menyadari, bahkan suaranya terdengar sedikit berubah. Suaranya terdengar begitu halus, seperti satin. Begitu indah. Ia bahkan terkejut atas suaranya sendiri.

Donghae menghampirinya dengan langkah ragu dan takut. Hyukjae dapat melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Ia segera merengkuh Donghae dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata yang kini kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"H-Hae? _Uljimma_…"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_ Hyukkie… Aku… Padahal aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi-… tapi… Aku tidak sanggup berpikir lagi saat melihatmu terbaring lemah di ambang kematian. Aku takut… Aku tidak takut… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia mengerutkan pelukan mereka. Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hyukjae, tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Padahal aku seharusnya tidak boleh egois. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini padamu. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

"_Aniyo_, Donghae… Jangan katakan itu. Kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya, sedikitpun. Terimakasih… Kau segalanya untukku. Kini aku bisa terus bersama denganmu… Mengertilah… Aku selalu menginginkan hal itu."

Ia terdiam sebentar, mengusap pelan punggung Donghae yang tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Donghae? Tidakkah kau senang, bisa bersamaku hingga seterusnya?"

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Namun perlahan tangisannya mereda. Hyukjae tersenyum saat ia mendengar gumaman Donghae.

"A-aku… Juga ingin terus… Terus bersama denganmu…"

"Karena itu janganlah merasa bersalah… Karena sesungguhnya inilah yang kuinginkan. Dan kau telah memberi kebahagiaanku…"

Perlahan senyuman terulas di wajah Donghae. Ia mengangguk. Dan akhirnya ia bisa mengerti perasaan Hyukjae. Karena kini mereka telah terikat, terikat dalam darah. Mereka tidak akan bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun. Selamanya. Dan Donghae tidak akan pernah menyesali hal tersebut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali kebersamaannya bersama Hyukjae. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menukarnya dengan apapun. Kini ia yakin, ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah sama sekali.

"…"

"… Hae?"

"Hmm?"

Donghae terdiam saat ia merasakan napas berat Hyukjae di ceruk lehernya. Ia merasakan pelukan Hyukjae sedikit mengeras saat ia menggumamkan kalimat berikutnya dengan lirih.

"… Aku… Lapar…"

Donghae membulatkan matanya sesaat kemudian menghela napasnya, "Astaga…"

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

… *krik krik*

Sudah kubilang ini full off crappiness and gajeness. Harusnya drabble, tapi malah jadi kebablasan jadi one shot yang bener-bener plotless. What crap did I just write… OTL.

Yap, ini fic fantasy pertama yang ku post. Dan bener-bener kelihatan freaknya.. ugh… Sebenernya ada lanjutannya yang lebih detail tentang hal hal vampire disini tapi... Aku ga yakin... Aku akan buat poll kecil… Tolong di jawab ya yang review sekalian aku tau.

**Poll : Apa author boleh terus mencoba bikin cerita fantasi?**

**A. Boleh lah, gak hancur-hancur amat kok ceritanya.**

**B. Jangan. Gajelas banget pokoknya jangan.**

**C. Err… Saranghae(?)**

Ditunggu jawaban yang sejujurnya ya… Menerima flame, asal bukan bash pairingnya. Gomawo!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Calm New Born…? Don't Think So [Sequel to **Bonded By Blood**]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae/**HyukHae**(Seme!Hyuk, Uke!Hae), Slight!Kyumin

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N** :_ I got this annoying plot bunny in my head, and decided to make a sequel._

Enjoy!

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Mmmnn…"

Hyukjae akhirnya menarik mundur dari ceruk leher Donghae, membiarkan taringnya keluar dari kulit pucat itu. Kemudian ia menjilati bekas luka gigitan yang ia tinggalkan perlahan, hingga luka itu menutup sempurna. Ia kembali duduk tegap, menahan tawa kecil saat melihat kondisi Donghae yang seolah mabuk dan linglung.

"Hae," panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

"Hmm?" jawab Donghae, matanya masih menatap kearah udara dengan linglung.

"Kau sadar aku sudah berhenti meminum darahmu kan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada cukup kagum, akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Ah… Oh?" Donghae akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

Ia menggeleng sesaat sebelum berkedip dengan polosnya, menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang kini tengah tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Donghae langsung memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Aku tidak tau rasanya seperti itu. Apa itu yang kau rasakan setiap aku menghisap darahmu?"

Hyukjae menahan tawanya. "Kurang lebih begitu? Daripada itu, aku masih agak bingung, Hae."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa?"

"Hmm… Kenapa aku masih bisa menghisap darahmu? Kukira _vampire_ tidak memiliki darah."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu, ia menepuk kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang satunya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Coba letakkan telapak tanganmu ke tempat jantungmu," perintah Donghae, meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri ke dada kanannya.

"Donghae, jantung berada di dada kiri."

"Oh maaf."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, melihat Donghae memindahkan letak telapaknya. Ia mengikuti gestur Donghae dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya sendiri. Ia cukup terkejut saat merasakan desiran halus.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk lebih merasakannya. "… Aneh. Apa ini karena aku baru berubah?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi karena memang _vampire_ pun memiliki jantung dan darah. Meski detakan itu amat pelan dan lambat, hingga tak terasa oleh manusia biasa."

"Tapi rasanya biasa saja. Mungkin memang agak lebih lambat…"

"Itu karena sekarang kau memiliki indra perasa seorang _vampire_, Hyukkie. Kau lupa?"

"Ah, aku mengerti," Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, membuka matanya untuk menatap Donghae dengan sendu. "Kalau begitu, apa ini artinya kau berbohong padaku sebelumnya?"

Donghae terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata ataupun membalasnya. Ia hanya menunduk terdiam. Hyukjae yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega juga. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya.

"Hei, sudah, tidak apa. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Harusnya kan aku yang sedih, tapi mengapa malah kau yang seperti ini?" gurau Hyukjae mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

"… Habisnya aku… _mianhae_, Hyukkie…" ujar Donghae menyesal.

Hyukjae tersenyum, mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut. "Sudah, tak apa. Kau pasti punya alasanmu sendiri…" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kau berkata begitu karena senang sekarang sudah terlanjur seperti ini dan kau mendapat apa yang kau mau bukan…?" gumam Donghae yang wajahnya kini terbenam di dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkekeh membayangkan renggutan yang ia tau kini terulas di bibir Donghae, mengangguk sedikit.

"_Aish_, sudahlah…" Hyukjae kembali mendengar gumaman Donghae, tapi kali ini ia cukup yakin sang _vampire brunette_ sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie?"

"Hmmm?" balas Hyukjae sambil memilin-milin helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk diatas ranjang Hyukjae. Dengan posisi Hyukjae bersandar pada _headrest_, sementara Donghae duduk diantara kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, Donghae bersandar padanya.

"Mmm… Apakah kau keberatan jika aku… mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku?" gumam Donghae, terdengar agak ragu.

Hyukjae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau punya keluarga? Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya."

Donghae mengangguk. "Sebenarnya bukan keluarga asli… Hanya saja… mmm… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Ng, kelompokku?"

"Ah, maksudmu _vampire_ lain yang tinggal di satu tempat besar seperti sebuah klan?" tanya Hyukjae, menyimpulkan dari film-film yang selama ini ia tonton.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman kecil. "Mereka semua teman-teman yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Sebelum bertemu denganmupun aku tinggal bersama mereka, dan hingga sekarang aku masih sesekali pulang kesana. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka," jelas Donghae dengan antusiasme anak kecil yang manis.

Hyukjae terkekeh. "Haruskah aku merasa cemburu?" tanyanya bergurau.

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya menggembungkan pipinya membuat Hyukjae kembali tertawa dan mencubitnya pelan. "_Arrasseo_. Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka bila itu maumu," putusnya.

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

"Jadi… Ada di mana tempat keluargamu itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak jauh, mungkin sekitar tiga ratus kilometer dari sini," jawab Donghae ringan.

Hyukjae terbelalak. "Dan kau bilang itu tidak jauh?"

Donghae tersenyum santai. "Tentu. Mungkin hanya lima belas atau dua puluh menit jika berlari."

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak terlihat tenang. Apalagi ketika Donghae keluar dari apartemennya melalui jendela. Perlu diingatkan, Hyukjae tinggal di lantai tujuh. Ia melongok dari atas, melihat Donghae sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah. Donghae mendongak dan tersenyum, seolah menunggu Hyukjae untuk ikut melompat turun.

_Kau pasti bercanda._

Pikir Hyukjae dalam benaknya.

_Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Melompatlah, Hyukkie._

Matanya terbelalak saat ia mendengar pikiran Donghae melintas melalui benaknya.

_Kita bisa berbicara melalui pikiran?_

Tanya Hyukjae takjub.

_Oh wow rupanya kau juga bisa membaca pikiran. Tidak semua vampire dapat melakukannya, itu salah satu kemampuan khusus._

Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit nada keterkejutan yang sama.

_Sudahlah, tenang saja dan melompatlah turun. Kau pasti bisa. Konsentrasi saja pada gerak tubuhmu, terutama kedua kakimu._

Sambung Donghae lagi melalui benaknya, melemparkan seulas senyuman _angelic_ kearah Hyukjae. Seolah ia tidak baru saja mengatakan bahwa melompat dari lantai tujuh sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang sulit (_karena memang sepertinya itu mudah baginya_). Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya, dan melonggarkan kerah bajunya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih sesak.

_Here goes nothing._

*tap!*

Hyukjae melompat bebas ke udara, matanya terpejam untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya, dan matanya perlahan kembali terbuka. Seolah gerakan lambat, ia merasa terjun jatuh dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat.

Ia melihat kearah sekelilingnya sesaat. Semua dapat terlhat dengan jelas dan detail. Ia dapat pula merasakan setiap semilir angin kecil yang melalui tubuhnya. Dan saat semilir angin melalui tiap helaian rambutnya yang kini berwarna merah, ia tersenyum dan memutuskan bahwa ia sangat menyukai perasaan tersebut.

*tep…!*

Hyukjae mendarat dengan begitu mulus dan anggun, kaki kanannya lebih dulu memijak tanah dalam posisi yang agak berjinjit, kemudian disusul kaki kirinya. Ia tersenyum sebelum menoleh untuk menatap Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia terlihat semakin mirip dengan ikan bila seperti itu.

"Err… Hae?" panggil Hyukjae, menyentaknya dari lamunan.

Donghae mengedik sedikit. "A-ah. Wah Hyukkie, kau melompat dengan ringan sekali. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka akan semulus itu. Aku sudah bersiap-siap akan menangkapmu bila kau terjatuh," aku Donghae dengan santai.

Hyukjae memandangnya skeptis. "Sepertinya kau begitu meragukanku."

"Ah, _ani, ani_! Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja biasanya _vampire_ baru masih belum dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Awalnya aku cukup yakin kau akan terjatuh."

"Dan kau masih menyuruhku melompat," Hyukjae memperjelas sambil menatap kekasihnya itu dengan _horror_.

Donghae terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "Tapi kan ada aku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

"Kau sungguh perhatian, terimakasih," ujar Hyukjae sarkastik, tapi ia kembali terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat?" ajak Donghae.

"Mmhm. Kearah mana?"

"Ikuti saja aku."

Belum sempat Hyukjae membalas, Donghae sudah melesat begitu cepat. Hyukjae hanya bisa berkedip saat Donghae menghilang di balik pepohonan. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya sebelum mencoba berlari kearah pepohonan itu.

"Woah!"

*sraaks!*

Ia cukup terkejut dengan kemampuannya sendiri saat ia melesat begitu cepat, hingga hampir menghantam sebuah pohon yang ia rasa begitu jauh sebelumnya. Karena sungguh, siapa yang menyangka pohon sejauh itu akan hampir ia tabrak setelah satu tarikan napas. Ranting pohon itu merobek sisi bajunya saat ia menghindar di saat-saat terakhir sebelum menabraknya.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa, sebelum kembali menatap depan dan memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mengatur gerak tubuhnya, berlari melewati pepohonan yang ada dengan lincah dan gesit.

_Ini cukup menyenangkan…_

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

"Wah…"

Hyukjae menggumam dengan takjub. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah-… coret itu. Maksud Hyukjae, kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mansion raksasa yang menyerupai istana kecil di tengah pedalaman hutan yang cukup jauh. Tampak luarnya tidak terlalu baik, meski tidak anker maupun hancur juga. Hanya saja terlihat sedikit kurang terawat, melihat warna cat yang sudah mulai pudar. Beberapa macam bunga rambat merah menghiasi dinding-dinding mansion tersebut, memberi warna yang indah.

"Ayo masuk?" ajak Donghae dengan seulas senyuman manis.

Hyukjae mengangguk, meski dengan ragu. Mengikuti langkah perlahan Donghae menuju mansion itu. Pintu mansion raksasa itu berderit sedikit saat dibuka, memberi kesan menyeramkan. Namun ternyata, isi tempat itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam benak Hyukjae.

Megah, adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan isi mansion tersebut. Seluruh lantai mansion tertutup oleh karpet berwarna _brown ash_. Namun ada beberapa karpet merah yang seolah dibuat sebagai jalur di antara ruangan-ruangan. Tangga besar, _chandelier_, korden merah royal dengan pinggiran keemasan menutupi jendela, semua yang ada di tempat itu menunjukkan kemewahan yang indah.

"Donghae?"

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara yang asing. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan berperawakan manis seperti kelinci berdiri menatap mereka. Wajah Donghae terlihat cerah saat ia menyapa balik orang yang memanggilnya, menghampirinya dengan riang.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" serunya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya melihat keduanya saling bertukar sapa dengan akrab. Ia terlihat kaku sesaat, menunduk sedikit memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu. Donghae tidak menyadari gelagatnya. Keduanya terus bertukar sapa hingga akhirnya sebuah suara lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Minnie? Siapa yang datang?"

Seorang _namja_ berambut coklat ikal memasuki ruangan itu. Yang membuat Hyukjae terkaget sedikit, karena sungguh ia tidak melihat kapan ia datang dan bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di belakang sang _namja_ berambut hitam. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun!" sapa Donghae riang.

"Oh, _annyeong_ Donghae," balas orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada agak datar. Tapi kemudian sosok Hyukjae tertangkap di matanya. Ia menatapnya dengan agak skeptis. "_Nugunde_?"

Hyukjae berubah semakin tegang saat sang _vampire_ bergerak untuk menghampirinya. Seolah instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk waspada. Tanpa sadar taringnya muncul dan ia menggeram pelan.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya!" seru Donghae lagi.

Ia langsung kembali ke sisi kekasihnya itu, memeluk sebelah lengannya dari samping. Senyuman _angelic_ terlukis di wajahnya. Dan seketika itu juga Hyukjae merasa lebih tenang.

"Ini Hyukkieku!" ujarnya bangga.

"Ah, _vampire_ baru? Pantas ia masih terlihat gelisah dan waspada sekali," komentar Kyuhyun, menyeringai sedikit.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae kembali menggeram pelan. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang tidak sopan, biasanya ia sungguh ramah. Tapi instingnya saat itu seolah tidak bisa menerimanya. Terutama melihat seringaian _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, seolah ingin mengkomentari sesuatu namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kyu, hentikan! Kau membuatnya takut!"

Sang _namja_ berambut hitam, Sungmin, berujar dengan renggutan manis yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar di wajahnya.

"Hai! Maaf jika kami membuatmu gelisah, itu normal bagi _vampire_ baru. Namaku Sungmin. Dan ini Kyuhyun," ujarnya ramah.

Kewaspadaan Hyukjae perlahan kembali seperti semula, dan ia dapat merasakan Donghae semakin merapat pada sisinya dengan senyuman manis. "H-Hyukjae," balasnya agak ragu.

"Salam kenal, Hyukjae! Donghae sering sekali bercerita tentangmu. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu," lanjut Sungmin.

Akhirnya senyuman kecil terulas di bibir Hyukjae. "Maafkan ketidak sopananku," ujarnya membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, sungguh itu biasa, tak apa!" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

"_Ne_! Aku masih ingat bagaimana Sungmin-_hyung_ hampir menerkamku saat pertama bertemu dulu! Ia masih baru berubah dan sangat gelisah!" Donghae berujar dengan polosnya, membuat mata Hyukjae membulat menoleh kearahnya.

_Seseorang yang terilhat begitu ramah seperti Sungmin? Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan._

"Yah, kuakui dia benar. Kau terlihat cukup tenang untuk seorang _new born_. Itu cukup menakjubkan," tambah Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang merengek malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Jadi, apa elemenmu?" ia kembali bertanya, menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

_Elemen?_

Pikir Hyukjae di benaknya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Donghae yang dapat membaca pikiran Hyukjae langsung menyadarinya. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. Sepertinya ia menangkap pikiran Hyukjae.

"Ah, kau belum mencari taunya?" kemudian ia menoleh kearah Donghae. "Kau ini bagaimana sih, Donghae? Sebenarnya apa ada yang sudah kau ajarkan padanya?"

Donghae merenggut. "Aku belum sempat mengajarinya apapun. Aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kubawa dia kesini, karena kau sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Kau seenaknya saja meminta bantuanku. Ah tapi sepertinya kau sudah tau satu kemampuannya ya?" Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae, dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya membuat Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

_Hei, vampire baru._

Mata Hyukjae membulat saat pikiran Kyuhyun melintas di benaknya. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Ia bisa membaca pikiran," ujarnya santai.

"Sungguh? Ah keren sekali! Aku iri," Sungmin mengkomentari dengan senyuman.

_Oh? Jadi benar kata Donghae bahwa tak semua vampire bisa melakukannya?_

Pikir Hyukjae. Hanya untuk mendapat sebuah pikiran lain melintas di benaknya.

_Ya, dan Sungmin tidak bisa. Kau beruntung, vampire baru._

Hyukjae bergidik sedikit, tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan pikiran orang lain yang melintas secara tiba-tiba di benaknya. Seringaian Kyuhyun melebar melihat ekspresi Hyukjae tersebut. Donghae kemudian menggeplak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti _stalker_. Kau membuat Hyukkieku takut," protesnya.

Sungmin tertawa sementara Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Ah, kembali ke topik awal. Jadi kau belum tau elemenmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Elemen apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya pernah memberitaumu sekilas ya," Donghae berujar, kemudian memunculkan semilir air di atas tangannya, memain-mainkannya sesaat. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, _vampire_ memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol sebuah elemen. Aku adalah seorang _water handler_. Elemenku adalah air."

"Semua _vampire_ memiliki elemen?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, masih sedikit bingung.

"_Ne_! Elemenku kayu," Sungmin menambahkan dengan ceria.

Seolah menunjukkannya, ia menunjuk kearah bangku kayu di dekat mereka. Bangku itu kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kelinci yang besar, sebelum kembali menjadi bangku seperti semula.

"Wah hebat!" seru Hyukjae kagum.

*zzrrtz!*

Hyukjae memekik sedikit saat merasakan sesuatu menyengat telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai tak berdosa kearahnya, jari telunjuknya terarah ke udara menimbulkan percikan-percikan listrik kecil.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa elemenmu," gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengusap tangannya yang tadi disengat.

"Elemenku listrik," ujar Kyuhyun menghiraukan gerutuan Hyukjae. "Dan aku akan membantumu mencari tau elemen milikmu, meski aku sudah bisa sedikit menebaknya."

Hyukjae kembali merinding saat melihat seringaian Kyuhyun dan aura-aura gelap yang seolah melingkupinya.

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

"Jadi… Apa yang membuatmu akhirnya merubahnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut.

Kini, Sungmin dan Donghae sedang berada di salah satu ruangan dalam mansion besar itu. Hanya duduk dan meminum the yang tersedia. Donghae menghela napasnya. Matanya berubah sendu.

"Ia… mengalami kecelakaan. Jika aku tidak dapat mengubahnya, ia tidak akan selamat. Aku tau aku seharusnya tak boleh egois… Tapi… Aku…" omongan Donghae terhenti, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sungmin dengan cepat merangkul sahabatnya itu, dan Donghae menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Hyukkie…"

Sungmin tersenyum mengerti, ia mengusap puncak kepala Donghae. "Lantas apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk merubahnya?"

Donghae menghela napas. "Kau tentu tau, hidup sebagai _vampire_ tak semudah kelihatannya. Akan ada banyak bahaya yang mengejarnya, dan aku tidak mau itu…"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Memang, tapi aku rasa ia akan lebih bahagia seperti itu, daripada tidak bersamamu. Tidakkah kau merasa demikian? Tidakkah kau ingin untuk bersamanya terus menerus? Aku pernah ada di posisi Hyukjae, maka aku mengerti perasaannya yang ingin berada di sisi orang yang paling ia cintai…"

"Aku tentu ingin terus bersama Hyukkie… Tapi…"

"Jadi, kau menyesal telah merubahnya?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, Donghae menyentakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin. "_Ani_! Tentu aku tak menyesalinya! Aku bahagia sekarang mengetahui bahwa Hyukkie akan terus bersama denganku! Aku… bahagia…" suara Donghae memelan, dan matanya perlahan membulat, seolah ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan dan menerimanya.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Lalu, apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Senyuman _angelic_ mengembang di wajah Donghae, ia menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mengangguk dengan yakin. "_Ne_! _Gomapta_, Sungmin-_hyung_."

"_Cheonman_," jawab Sungmin. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah luar jendela. "Sekarang aku hanya dapat berharap Kyuhyun tidak terlalu keras dengan _namjachingu_mu itu," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil.

***BRAK!***

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela ruangan itu dihantam keras dari luar, mengagetkan keduanya. Ruangan itu berada dilantai dua, sehingga itu cukup membingungkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae heran.

Kemudian berjalan kearah jendela itu diikuti dengan Sungmin di belakangnya.

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

Hyukjae hanya menatap waspada Kyuhyun yang berdiri empat meter di hadapannya. Mereka kini berada di antara pepohonan tak jauh dari mansion (_tepatnya ia sebenarnya tak tau, tapi saat berlari terasa dekat_). Seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa was-was. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan aura yang agak menyeramkan dari _vampire_ itu. Memberinya perasaan tidak enak, tidak seperti Sungmin yang terkesan begitu ramah.

"Tenanglah sedikit, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Dan percayalah itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, meski ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

*trrakkk!*

"Wuah!"

Hyukjae melompat panik saat pohon di sebelahnya tiba-tiba tumbang, menghindarinya tepat pada detik-detik terakhir. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada refleksnya yang amat baik. Kyuhyun mendengus protes sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sepertinya menyerangmu dengan tiba-tiba gagal untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan elemenmu," ujarnya santai.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan protes, menyadari percikan listrik kembali muncul diantara jemari Kyuhyun, mengarah kearah pohon yang sudah tumbang itu.

"Apa harus itu cara untuk mencari tau?" protes Hyukjae kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku sudah bisa menebak elemenmu, hanya ingin mengetes saja."

_Vampire ini…_

Hyukjae mendesis pelan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa santai.

"Baiklah, menilai dari warna matamu, dan warna rambutmu. Sepertinya elemenmu adalah api. Kalau diperhatikan, terkadang warna rambut seorang _vampire_ menunjukkan elemennya. Seperti ini," Kyuhyun menunjuk sudut rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan. _(imagine SJ-M Break Down teaser)_

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?"

"Karena aku menyembunyikannya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, kemudian warna rambutnya kembali berubah menjadi _coklat_ seutuhnya. "Kami melakukannya agar lawan tak mengetahui elemen kita dengan mudah."

"Ah begitu," Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti.

"Coba ulurkan telapak tanganmu," perintah Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya ke udara. "Begini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Coba bayangkan dan visualisasikan lidah api diatas tanganmu. Tapi kontrol tenagamu. Tahan agar hanya api kecil yang keluar."

Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia memusatkan konsentrasinya pada telapak tangannya.

*buff!*

Tak lama muncul lidah api kecil berwarna oranye-kemerahan diatas tangannya, menari-nari mengikuti angin. Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wah, cukup hebat!" Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya. "Jarang sekali ada _vampire_ yang bisa langsung mengontrol kekuatannya seperti itu. Aku sempat takut kau akan membakar beberapa pohon karena tak bisa menguasainya. Itu biasa untuk _new born_. Kau sepertinya _new born_ yang kalem sekali," komentar Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan api di tangannya. Ia terus memainkan api kecil itu, membuatnya menari-nari diatas tangannya seolah hidup, membiarkannya melewati punggungnya sesaat, berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya sebelum kembali mendarat diatas tangannya yang satu lagi. Menakjubkan bagaimana api itu sama sekali tidak terasa panas, ataupun membakar pakaiannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan takjub. Ia memang sudah mengira bahwa Hyukjae memiliki potensi, tapi tak ia duga secepat ini ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Di tengah kekagumannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendapatkan firasat tidak enak. Ia dapat mendengar gemerisik daun yang tersibak dengan kasar, suara tersebut makin lama makin mengeras, dan Hyukjae pun sepertinya menyadarinya. Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat, dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap sekelilingnya dengan agak panik.

"Merunduk!" teriaknya keras.

***BLAR!***

Tepat setelah peringatan itu, sebuah batu raksasa mematahkan pohon disekitar mereka, melaju kearah keduanya dengan cepat. Untungnya Hyukjae menuruti Kyuhyun dengan sigap, sehingga batu besar itu meleset beberapa sentimeter diatas keduanya.

"Apa itu?!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri tegak, menoleh kearah datangnya lemparan.

Sesosok _vampire_ berambut coklat tua tak dikenal terlihat datang dari arah tersebut, berdiri dengan santai di hadapan keduanya. Kyuhyun menggeram pelan, taringnya mulai nampak. Hyukjae mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menyamakan posisinya di samping Kyuhyun sambil menatap nyalang kearah tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Ah, ada _vampire_ baru rupanya," ujar tamu tak diundang itu dengan nada yang begitu santai.

"Kau… dari klan sebelah bukan? Apa maumu?" geram Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kasar sekali. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit," ujarnya dengan seringaian kecil.

Belum sempat Hyukjae bereaksi, sang _vampire_ menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Kemudian tanah dibawah mereka bergetar hebat, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah batu besar mencuat kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghindarinya. Kyuhyun kembali menggeram, tubuhnya semakin kaku saat ia memproses kata-kata _vampire_ tersebut.

_Kami…?_

Hyukjae menyentak kepalanya, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun saat pikiran Kyuhyun itu melintas di benaknya. Kyuhyun meliriknya dari sudut matanya.

_Sungmin dan Donghae dalam bahaya!_

Serunya dalam benaknya. Untungnya, sang pengganggu sepertinya tak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

***drakk!***

Sang _vampire_ kembali melancarkan serangannya, dan kali ini Hyukjae yang diincarnya, berhasil menghindari ke samping kanan, walau kakinya tergores batuan ditengah kepanikannya.

_Tenanglah, Hyukjae! Kita cari cara bagaimana menolong mereka!_

_Tapi bagaimana?! Pengganggu ini menghalangi jalan kearah mansion!_

Hyukjae semakin gelisah saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil sekali lagi menghindari tanah yang bergejolak membentuk rajaman batu.

_Aku punya ide._

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, tapi kembali menghindari serangan-serangan lawan seolah tidak memikirkan apapun. Kyuhyunpun terlihat serius melancarkan kilatan-kilatan petir dari tangannya kearah sang lawan.

_Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat aku berhasil membuatnya menyingkir, larilah sekuat tenagamu menuju mansion._

Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyengat tangan sang pengendali tanah.

_Kau yakin? Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa membantu mereka—_

_Percayalah padaku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang ada disini sendiri. Sudahlah, waktu kita tak banyak!_

Tepat setelah selesai mengatakannya dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyengat dan membanting sang pengendali tanah menjauh.

_Larilah!_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hyukjae melesat menembus sang pengendali tanah yang tengah terjatuh tak siaga, menghilang di balik pepohonan menuju mansion.

"Cih, lolos satu ekor ya," ujar sang _vampire_ sambil bangkit berdiri.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Cukup aku seorang yang menanganimu."

_Vampire_ itu tertawa. "Ah, biarlah. Lagipula ia sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Ia tidak akan banyak mengganggu."

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang _vampire_, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Matanya melirik kearah jejak langkah Hyukjae yang telah pergi, yang kini dihiasi lidah api.

_Dan disitulah letak kesalahanmu. That new born is not as harmless as you think…_

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

*sraaaks!*

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dengan agak sulit, karena ia telah berlari dengan begitu cepat. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat jendela besar sebuah ruangan dilantai dua telah jebol, begitu juga dengan tembok sekitarnya runtuh sedikit. Ia langsung berlari kearah itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Donghae sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang _vampire_ tak dikenal yang berambut biru.

Yang membuatnya terkejut bukan hanya itu. Melainkan kondisi Donghae yang cukup parah. Ia terluka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekeliling sesaat untuk mencari Sungmin, dan geramannya semakin keras saat melihat Sungmin terkurung dalam _dome_ yang terbuat dari air tak jauh dari keduanya, tanpa bisa bernapas. Ia terlihat sudah pingsan di dalam _dome_ tersebut.

"HAE!" raung Hyukjae sambil berlari kesebelahnya, menopang tubuh kekasihnya yang terhuyung.

"H-Hyukkie? M-menyingkirlah! Ini berbahaya!" seru Donghae keras kepala.

"Ah? Ada seekor lagi yang datang?"

Hyukjae menghiraukan peringatan Donghae dan menatap nyalang kearah _vampire_ berambut biru yang berani menyentuh Donghae-nya.

"Apa maumu?" geramnya dari sela gemeretak giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit," ujarnya santai.

***DRASSH!***

_Vampire_ tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, dan keluar aliran air yang deras mengarah kearah Hyukjae. Namun Donghae yang berada di sampingnya dengan sigap menahan serangan tersebut dengan air yang serupa. Sayang tenaganya yang sudah terkuras malah membuatnya terlempar jatuh, meski ia berhasil mematahkan serangan tersebut.

"HAE!"

"kkhh…!" Donghae merintih dan memegang lengannya yang terluka.

Ia merutuki elemennya sendiri. Elemen Sungmin yang berupa kayu kalah dari elemen air, membuatnya menjadi sasaran mudah yang langsung tertangkap. Sedangkan elemen dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya seri, malah menjadi lemah karena konsentrasinya terganggu untuk menolong Sungmin. Andai Kyuhyun ada disini. Elemen listriknya pasti bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan lawan ini. Ia melihat percikan api mengilat dari tangan Hyukjae, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa khawatir.

"Hyukkie, larilah! Elemenmu bukan tandingan miliknya! Keadaanmu tidak menguntungkan!" seru Donghae tanpa bisa bangkit.

Namun Hyukjae tak menggubrisnya. Wajahnya berubah dingin dan serius. Ia menatap sang _vampire_ berambut biru dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu mencekam. Matanya yang semula hitam berubah, mengilatkan warna merah yang membuatnya seperti _ruby_. Donghae yang melihatnya tanpa sadar bergidik sedikit. Tak pernah ia melihat Hyukkienya yang lembut seperti itu. Ia terlihat begitu marah.

"… Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya…?"

Suara Hyukjae keluar tak kalah menakutkannya dari tatapan matanya. Tangan kanannya di sisi tubuhnya mengeluarkan lidah api merah yang menyela terang.

"Mau apa kau, _vampire_ muda? Kau menantangku?"

Tanpa menggubrisnya, Hyukjae menerjang maju, hendak menghantam sang _vampire_ dengan kepalan tangannya yang kini diselimuti api.

***drak!***

*sshh…*

Sayang sebelum ia berhasil mengenai sang lawan, air dari tangan lawannya itu memadamkan apinya, dan ia berhasil menahan pukulan Hyukjae sebelum melangkah mundur menjauh, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Asap terlihat mengepul dari atas kepalan tangan Hyukjae yang kini telah padam.

"Percuma, hei bocah! Api tidak akan mempan terhadapku! Pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah mengatakan, 'air memadamkan api'?"

Hyukjae tidak membalasnya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam, menatap telapak tangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kearah lawannya. Dan ketika ia melihat _vampire_ berambut biru itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan remeh, seolah hendak kembali menyerangnya, sesuatu kembali tersulut dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Tapi pernahkah kau mendengar, bahwa api dapat menguapkan air?"

***wruur!***

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia melihat pemandangan yang indah tapi menakutkan disaat yang sama. Hyukjae terbungkus oleh lidah api yang begitu terang. Bahkan rerumputan yang di pijak Hyukjae langsung menghangus menjadi hitam legam saat itu juga. Lidah api seolah menjilati sekujur tubuh Hyukjae dengan liarnya, udara disekitarnya berubah begitu panas.

Bahkan sang _vampire_ berambut biru terlihat gentar akan ledakan api yang tiba-tiba tercipta disekitar tubuh Hyukjae. Ia menghimpun tenaganya dan mengeluarkan ombak kearah Hyukjae.

***DRASHH!***

*ssh…*

Hanya untuk menghilang menjadi kepulan asap saat api di sekitar tubuh Hyukjae seolah meledak menghabiskan air yang ada. Bahkan api-api itu menjalar membakar hangus rerumputan di sekitar mereka.

***DUAK!***

Belum sempat asap itu menghilang dari pandangan siapapun, Hyukjae telah menerjang maju dan dengan cepat menghantam _vampire_ itu hingga terpental sepuluh meter kebelakang. Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya telah ia padamkan. Ia berdiri tegak, tatapan tajam dengan hawa membunuh yang ketara tak hilang dari sekitarnya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah perlahan mendekatinya.

*tep… tep…*

"H-hentikan! A-atau temanmu disana tidak akan selamat! Kau ingin menolongnya bukan?!" seru _vampire_ itu mulai putus asa, menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang terbungkus air.

Hyukjae tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan mendekati kearahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

*ctik!*

*wruur*

Dengan sebuah jentikan jari, kedua tangannya kembali diselimuti bara api yang menyela terang. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari _vampire_ yang kini jelas ketakutan, ia terus melangkah mendekati.

"… Kau telah membuat dua kesalahan."

Suara itu terdengar begitu berat dan mencekam.

"Pertama, sepertinya kau salah mengerti. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan _vampire_ satu itu. Ya, mungkin aku hendak menolongnya. Tapi kurang lebih, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengannya. Satu-satunya hal yang berarti bagiku hanyalah Donghae. Jangan harap kau bisa mengancamku untuk siapapun selain Donghae," kata-kata tersebut diucapkan dengan begitu dingin, tanpa sebersit emosi maupun kekhawatiran sedikitpun.

"T-tapi kau-"

"Aku hanya melindunginya, karena ia berharga bagi Donghae. Selebihnya, aku tidak peduli. Walau aku tau ia akan selamat jika aku membunuhmu. Jika kau menenggelamkan seluruh duniapun, jika Donghae tidak tersentuh dan tidak menginginkanku menyelamatkan siapapun, aku tidak akan peduli," sambung Hyukjae dengan nada yang sama.

*tep…!*

"… Kedua," langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sang _vampire_ yang jatuh terjerembab.

Ia mengangkat _vampire_ itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus api, mencekik lehernya. _Vampire_ itu mulai menjerit karena rasa panas, namun ekspresi wajah Hyukjae sama sekali tidak berubah.

"… Kau telah menyentuh _dan_ melukainya. Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak akan bisa menolongmu dari kesalahan fatal tersebut. Jangan kau kira aku takut membunuh hanya karena aku pernah menjadi manusia," Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia mengeraskan cekikannya. "Enyahlah."

***WRUSH!***

Api membungkus tubuh sang _vampire_. Bahkan _vampire_ itu tak sempat berteriak sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu dengan mudahnya, tersapu angin dan menghilang begitu saja.

Api perlahan padam, bersamaan dengan mata Hyukjae yang kembali berubah menjadi warna hitam gelap. Kemudian sang _new born_ berambut merah berbalik, bergegas menolong Donghae, yang kini menolong Sungmin yang telah terbebas dari _dome_ air.

.

.

.:Calm New Born? Don't Think So:.

.

.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat ia tiba beberapa saat kemudian, melihat kondisi tempat itu yang hangus di mana-mana. Ia sendiri baru saja menyambar lawannya hingga hangus menjadi debu dan segera bergegas ke tempat itu. Namun ia langsung menjadi lega saat melihat Sungmin selamat. Tanpa buang waktu, ia mengangkat _mate_nya yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan hati-hati, membawanya ke kamar terdekat untuk mendapat perawatan.

Hyukjae melingkupi Donghae dengan api berwarna hijau. Awalnya Donghae terlihat begitu terkejut, namun ia kembali tenang saat api itu tidak terasa panas, malah terasa menyejukkan di kulitnya. Rupanya Hyukjae menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh Donghae. Ketika ditanya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana ia mempelajarinya. Keluar begitu saja sesuai instingnya.

Setelah keadaan sudah reda, Donghae memutuskan untuk membawa Hyukjae kembali ke apartemennya. Kini keduanya sedang terduduk di ruang tamu kecil apartemen tersebut.

"Hyukkie…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau mau pindah bersamaku dan tinggal di mansion itu? Ng… Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau… Tapi…" Donghae terlihat gugup, memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau mau aku tinggal disana?"

Donghae hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang terkesan malu dan ragu-ragu.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambutnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ujarnya singkat.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau," lanjutnya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya yang riang. Keheningan yang nyaman kembali melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie… Apa yang kau katakan tadi serius?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yang mana?"

"… Yang… Katamu kau tidak peduli-…"

"Aku serius," jawab Hyukjae singkat dan tegas.

Melihat wajah Donghae yang bingung, Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku serius. Bagiku tidak ada lagi yang berarti selain dirimu. Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang berarti selain dirimu, Donghae. Karena itu… Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu, disisimu seorang sampai selamanya…" bisiknya lembut, mengusap wajah Donghae dengan sayang.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu.

*purrr~…*

"Ah, hei Spencer!"

Perhatian Hyukjae teralih saat seekor kucing berbulu keemasan mengusapkan wajahnya di kaki Hyukjae. Hyukjae tertawa sedikit dan mengangkat kucing kecil itu, bermain-main dengannya. Donghae yang melihatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

Ya, Spencer adalah kucing kecil berbulu keemasan yang ditolong oleh Hyukjae. Saat itu Donghae berpikir bahwa Hyukjae salah.

Entah. Tapi Hyukjae tidak sedingin yang ia sendiri pikirkan. Mungkin Hyukjae hanya terlalu tertutup pada dunia luar karena segala hal yang menimpanya ketika ia masih menjadi manusia, namun ia jelas memiliki hati yang hangat dan menyayangi banyak orang. Mungkin ia hanya tidak menyadarinya.

Kalau tidak, mengapa Hyukjae mau menolong anak kucing yang bukanlah apa-apa baginya itu? Mengapa Donghae dapat melihat sebersit kekhawatiran di mata Hyukjae saat ia pertama kali melihat Sungmin tertangkap tadi? Alasannya tidak lain adalah karena walau samar, Hyukjae peduli pada mereka. Walau ia sendiri tak menyadarinya, ia peduli terhadap sekitarnya.

"Hyukkie," panggil Donghae.

"_Nae_?" jawab Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Spencer.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati, mengecup pipi Hyukjae sesaat, membuat sang _vampire_ berambut merah menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian ia mengulaskan _angelic smile_nya.

"_Saranghae_," ujarnya singkat.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya. "_Nado_."

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_What am I doing… this was supposed to be finished… _OTL

_Plot bunny_ nya bener-bener mengganggu jadi ini terpaksa kutulis.

Yap, aku akan ke Baliii untuk liburaaan singkat~ #horee! Lima hari dan empat malam, jadi aku gak akan bisa _update_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan menghilang dari **ffn** dan **twitter**, _mianhae_! Doakan aja aku dapat banyak ide selama liburan! Tapi jangan harap aku langsung _update_ juga setelah pulang. Pastinya _jet lag_ ahaha.

Jadi ya, bisa di bilang ini hadiah '_until we meet again_' dariku! (tsah lebay amat cuma sebentar juga).

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Cho** **Kyura** : _gomawo, gomawo_~ kkk~. Aku bikinin asupan yang M… Karena kau bawel minta terus #plak

**Asha** **lightyagamikun** : _gomawo_~ ^^. Mungkin itu udah jadi ciri khas FFku kali ya ahaha

**plsgoaway** : _gomawo_~ ini kubikin _sequel_ny setelah sekian tahun #plak

**leenahanwoo** : gomawo~ ^^

**dinie** **teukie** : Padahal aku gak suka _breaking dawn_ loh.. wkwk. Kalo itu udah ada rencana sih, tapi belum bisa terlaksana aja ._.

**SexyFishySingle** : _gomawo_~ yang C hiraukan aja. Aku lagi gila waktu itu kkk~

**Haelicious** : _gomawo_~ ^^ akan ku _update_ sebisanya~

**myfishychovy** : _gomawo_~ ehehe. **Innocent Beast**nya belum kyaa~

**Lee** **Eun** **In** : _gomawo_~ memang banyak yang suka _vampfic_ hehe. Bikinnya juga seru~

**Qhia503** : iya, ini EunHae. Semua _fanfic_ku EunHae. Kalau _chingu_ kurang suka, jangan dipaksa baca ahaha. Kalo menurut _chingu_ begitu sih terserah aja, aku tidak protes :P

**anchofishy** : gomawo~ xD

**Guest** : eumm, karena gak setiap _vampire_ gigit orang dia ikut berubah. Cuma kalo _vampire_nya pengen dan ngeluarin… semacem 'bisa'nya. Sepertinya begitu kkk~

**Anonymouss** : jangan dimakan dong Ff nya ntar kau sakit perut loh kkk~ bosen _vampire_nya yang berkuasa terus. Anti _mainstream_ dong! #Plak

**sullhaehyuk** : _annyeong_~ _gomawo chingu_ ^^

**Shin** **Min** **Hwa** : tergantung, _chingu_ maunya dia laper apa? Ada dua versi. Yang versi satu lagi… di blog. Seperti yang kusebut diatas. Kkk~

**Elfishy** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**arumfishy** : ah baguslah kalo suka hehe~

**laila. r. mubarok** : _ne_ ini EunHae. Semua ffku EunHae~ haha. Tenang saja ^^

**Lee** **Chan88** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**minnieldebs** : _first off all, thanks for reading my fics, and ur comments r always appreciated! It builds my story too~ and second… I'm really curious and it's starting to kill me, but who are you? Because really, not many people know I write fanfictions._ O_O

**N. s aka I. v** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**Arum** **Junnie** : _gomawo_~ ini _sequel_nya setelah sekian lama ahaha.

**Lee** **Eun** **Jae** : _gomawo_~ ^^ . tenang aku gak setega itu sama Hyuk ahahaha.

**rinchaaan** : _gomawoo_~ ^^

**Haehyukyumin** : _gomawo_~ ^^ ini kuteruskan setelah sekian lama.

**nnaglow** : ini _sequel_nya. Terjawab gak? Ahaha~

**dew'yellow** : _gomawo_~ xD

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu** : ada nih. Tapi baru keluar setelah sekian lama kkk~ _mianhae_~

**Guest** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**cheonsa. sha** : _gomawo_ kk~ _nado saranghae_~~

.

.

Sekali lagi _gomawo_ yang sudah memberikan pendapat dan menjawab **poll** abal sebelumnya! Aku kaget banyak yang jawab C padahal itu _absurd_ banget kkk~ _Nado saranghae_~! Semoga kalian suka _mini_ _sequel_ ini.

Yap, _I guess this is farewell for now~ see you again after I got home from my vacation_! Kkk~

_Bali here I come_! #_bricked_

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
